Les graines du mal
by WenaLena
Summary: Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis le meurtre de mon ami. Après cet échec retentissant, j'ai raccroché mon costume et me suis exilée au Japon. Recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pourtant, les rumeurs courent. Il semblerait que ce que j'avais fui des années auparavant me rattrape. Plus question de reculer. Surtout lorsque le plus grand des héros vous apporte son aide. AllMightxOc
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

_ J'attendais l'avion dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, ma valise reposant à mes pieds. Je n'avais prit que le strict nécessaire et c'était très bien comme ça._

_« Les passagers du vol Air France Super à destination du Japon, embarquement immédiat, porte 6 »_

_Plusieurs passagers se levèrent, traînant à leur suite leur bagage. Je les imitais et me dirigeais vers la porte six. Il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes agglutiné devant la porte. Je regardais distraitement les panneaux d'affichage numérique autour de moi. Divers héros prenaient la pose avec un produit à leur effigie. Je grimaçai. C'était tout ce que je détestais en une image. La mise en avant excessive de soit et la publicité._

_« Je peux voir votre billet et votre passeport, mademoiselle ? S'enquit l'hôtesse. »_

_Je clignais des yeux, revenant à la réalité._

_« Oui, excusez-moi. Tenez. »_

_Elle vérifia mes papiers avant de me les rendre en souriant. L'hôtesse m'invita à passer le portique. J'empoignais ma valise et avançais vers la porte numéro six. J'abandonnais tout ce que j'avais toujours connu, tout ce qui me définissait. Je levai les yeux vers le visage souriant d'All Might peint sur la derive de l'avion.  
Plus rien ne m'attendais, ici._

* * *

Ouvrir une boutique de comics, ça avait toujours été l'un des rêves de Léna. Mais l'ouvrir au Japon, ça, c'était encore mieux. Qui plus est, le bailleur avait été assez sympathique pour la laisser organiser la librairie à sa manière. Tant qu'elle payait le loyé tous les mois, il n'y avait pas de soucis. Étonnamment, sa petite boutique fonctionnait bien. Peut-être parce qu'elle apportait une touche de nouveauté et qu'elle proposait un vaste catalogue de mangas, comics et ainsi que des bandes-dessinées qui venaient tout droit de son pays natal.  
Munie d'un cuter, Léna découpa le scotch enveloppant les cartons et rangea minutieusement son précieux contenu dans les bibliothèques. Elle mit les nouveautés bien en évidence, soignant la présentation de ces derniers. Dès qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle débarrassa les cartons dans l'arrière boutique et revint au comptoir où elle attendit patiemment les clients.  
En attendant, elle s'occupa sur son pc portable. Soudain, le sol trembla, suivit de hurlements paniqué. Jetant un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre, Léna vit les badauds passer en courant devant sa boutique.  
Elle soupira.  
Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait beaucoup de clients.  
Saleté de Vilains. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les héros arrivent en trombe. Léna vit Ingenium passer en trombe, suivit peu de temps après de Mount Lady et d'autres.  
En quelques minutes, l'affaire fut pliée. Léna retourna à son occupation. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Les clochettes de la porte tintèrent joyeusement annonçant l'arrivée d'un client. Une épaisse tignasse noire aux reflets vert, un visage enfantin illuminé par deux grands yeux émeraude débordant de bonté. Et comble de l'adorable, des éphémérides parcouraient ses joues. La jeune femme sourit avec chaleur. Elle adorait ce petit.

– Bonjour !  
– Bonjour, Izuku, tout va bien aujourd'hui ?  
– O-oui ! Affirma-t-il avec un grand hochement de tête, tout rouge. Hem, tu aurais reçu ma commande ?  
– Yep ! Répondit Léna en sortant un comics de sous son comptoir, un Captain America tout beau tout neuf !

Les yeux d'Izuku se remplirent d'étoiles en voyant l'ouvrage.

– Ohhh, super ! Merci beaucoup, Merjai-san !  
– Appelle-moi Léna.

Sa demande fit rougir brutalement Izuku qui enroula ses bras autour de son visage cramoisi.

– D-d'accord... ! M-merci, Léna-san.  
– De rien. Au fait, si tu veux, y a eut un nouvel arrivage ce matin (elle indiqua le coin dédié aux comics), n'hésite pas a y jeter un coup d'œil.  
– Oui !

Izuku opina du chef et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué d'un pas enjoué. Léna s'attendrit d'avantage devant le garçon. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Izuku passait à intervalle régulier dans sa librairie. Au début, et encore depuis peu, ce garçon était d'un naturel craintif et peu assuré. Puis, petit à petit, Izuku avait prit de l'assurance. Léna ne s'était pas interrogé sur la nature de son changement, elle était juste heureuse pour lui. Heureuse de le voir s'épanouir et d'avoir découvert son Alter. Ça lui avait fait un choc de découvrir le jeune Izuku aux jeux sportifs de Yuei.  
Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la baie vitrée, la tirant de ses pensées. Léna écarquilla les yeux, surprise de voir le facteur. Elle sortit, allant à sa rencontre.

– Bonjour ?  
– Bonjour, vous êtes madame Merjai ? Demanda le facteur en souriant  
– Euh, oui. C'est pour quoi ?

Le facteur jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe dans sa main et lui tendit.

– J'ai un recommandé pour vous.  
– Un recommandé ?  
– Oui ! Il n'y a pas de nom pour l'expéditeur, juste un papier pour vous le remettre en main propre. J'ai besoin de votre signature ici.  
– Oh. Oui, bien sûr.

Léna parapha la feuille, prit l'enveloppe et salua le facteur avant de rentrer dans sa boutique. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Izuku, le nez dans un comics de Spiderman. Profitant que son jeune client soit occupé, Léna analysa le paquet qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur, pas même une adresse.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
Son cœur manqua de défaillir lorsqu'elle vit les timbres.  
Tous étaient de France.  
La sueur perla sur ses tempes. Ça ne devait pas la concerner directement, si ?  
Elle tâta l'enveloppe doucement, essayant de deviner son contenu. Ne sentant aucune excroissance suspecte, Léna déchira le rabat de l'enveloppe et en sortit son contenu. Un sachet plastique renfermant une série de photos suivit d'un mot en français maintenu par un scotch.

« _Léna,  
excuse-moi de ne pas avoir prit de tes nouvelles dernièrement.  
J'espère que tu vas bien. De mon côté, tout se passe bien pour le moment. Il y a peu, j'ai reçu ces documents en double, portant chacun notre nom. Ils viennent tout les deux de_ lui_. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire ça, et très honnêtement, je ne préfère pas y réfléchir... Prend le temps de mémoriser tout ce qu'il nous a fourni. Nous reprendrons contact d'ici peu. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles._

_N_. »

Laissant le mot de côté, Léna s'attarda sur le sachet. Ses doigts se crispèrent dessus, les souvenirs affluant en masse.  
_Pas maintenant, Léna. Pas maintenant._  
Après toutes ces années, il parvenait encore à la surprendre. L'émotion lui enserra la gorge.  
_Mon ami, tu es bourré de surprise._  
Léna rangea le sachet sous le comptoir, tâchant de ne plus y penser. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle s'était établi au Japon. Trois ans où elle avait reconstruit sa vie à partir de rien. Là où elle voulait disparaître. Elle se passa la main sur le visage. Si ce dossier contenait effectivement ce à quoi elle pensait, sa nouvelle vie allait s'en retrouver chamboulée.  
Izuku revint vers elle en souriant et paya sa commande que Léna glissa dans un sac en papier qu'elle lui tendit.

–Tu n'as rien vu d'autre qui t'intéressais ? S'enquit Léna.  
– Si, mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à m'acheter, alors bon !

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, souriant d'un air un peu gêné.

– Encore merci, Mer- enfin, je veux dire, Léna-san.  
– De rien. C'est lequel qui t'intéresse ?  
– Euh, le dernier Spiderman.  
– Ok, j'en prends note. Je vais fermer plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Je peux marcher un peu avec toi ?

Étonné, Izuku ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Euh, oui, ça ne me dérange pas.  
– Merci. Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac et nous pourrons y aller.

Il hocha la tête, alors que Léna glissa le paquet dans son sac et colla un mot sur la porte d'entrée avant de fermer le tout derrière elle. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte, puis grommela.

– Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.  
– Il y a un problème ?  
– Non, non. C'est juste que, d'où je viens, on baisse un volet en acier pour signaler la fermeture. Et aussi parce que l'on craint d'être cambriolé, chose qui est plutôt rare au Japon.  
– Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas d'ici, se rappela Izuku, marchant à ses côtés. Tu viens de France, c'est ça ?  
– En partie, oui.

Izuku la dévisagea quelques secondes, attendant la suite. Léna lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

– Pardon, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de ne pas terminer mes phrases, se justifia Léna en se passant la main derrière la tête. Je suis née en Belgique, mais pour mes études, je suis partie sur Paris et j'y suis restée durant quelques années pour recevoir mon certificat.  
– Ton certificat ?  
– Yep. Pour devenir une Super-héroïne.

La mâchoire d'Izuku se décrocha, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

– HEIN ?! T-T'ES UNE SUPER-HEROÏNE ?!  
– Était, corrigea doucement Léna. J'ai arrêté il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil. J't'expliquerais un jour.

Se remettant de ses émotions, Izuku secoua la tête, et cala son menton contre le creux de son pouce et de son index, se mettant à penser à voix haute.

– Ma libraire est une héroïne venu tout droit de l'Europe... Son Alter m'est inconnu, ainsi que son nom de code...

Il continua sur sa lancée durant de longues secondes sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé de la jeune femme. Léna rajusta sa sacoche, son contenu pesant lourd sur son épaule. Elle n'avait plus pratiqué depuis longtemps, toute l'endurance qu'elle avait gagné s'était réduite comme peau de chagrin dès qu'elle avait cessé de pratiquer. Sa silhouette déjà pulpeuse le devint encore plus sous le manque d'exercice. Pas que ça la dérangeait. Plus jeune, elle voulait être une super-héroïne pulpeuse et généreuse qui inspirerait les jeunes filles a rester telle qu'elles étaient. Or, Léna s'était vite détournée des médias, son rôle d'héroïne lui prenant beaucoup de temps. Puis, au vu de sa spécialité, elle préférait que son visage soit le moins exposé possible. Sans parler des journalistes qui la débectait.  
Elle rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Mon nom de code est Pink Oleander. Tu trouveras peut-être un ou deux trucs sur internet. Je ne suis pas très connue...  
– PINK OLEANDER ? ATTENDS, ATTENDS ! Il faut que je prenne des notes ! S'exclama Izuku en saisissant brusquement son sac.

Il saisit son cahier en l'ouvrant sur une page vierge et commença à noter frénétiquement le peu d'information qu'elle lui avait transmit. Léna le regarda faire, les yeux exorbités et la sueur perlant sur sa joue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle connaissant son penchant pour les Super-héros, ainsi que sa manie à tout noter sur eux, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé l'ampleur et le dévouement acharné qu'il mettait dedans.  
_C'est du fanatisme à ce tarif-là..._  
Néanmoins, elle le laissa noircir ses lignes. Depuis qu'il était rentré à Yuei, Izuku avait prit confiance en lui. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur craintive dans le regard dès qu'il s'adressait à elle. Puis, comment résister à ses prunelles débordant d'admiration ? Ce gamin l'a faisait fondre.  
Ce dernier rangea son cahier dans son épais sac jaune, tout en s'excusant. Léna lui sourit.

– Pas de soucis. C'est un très bon réflexe que tu as là. Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir, et tu nous a déjà prouvé que tu savais te servir de tes informations, dit-elle, faisant référence au tournoi de Yuei. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Super-héros, Izuku.  
– M-merci, balbutia-t-il.

Léna haussa les sourcils.

– Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.  
– O-oui, oui ! C'est juste que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, alors, ça me gêne un peu...  
– Ah...

Un ange passa, puis Léna réalisa sa bêtise en poussant un cri indigné qui fit tourner des têtes dans sa direction.

– MERDE, LA BOULETTE ! Je suis désolée, Izuku ! Enfin, Midoriya ! J'avais totalement oubliée qu'on s'appelait par nos noms, ici ! Excuse-moi.

Elle s'inclina maladroitement à plusieurs reprises, laissant Izuku abasourdi.

– Eh, eh, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom...  
– Tu es sûr ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec vigueur.

– Bon, si tu es d'accord... (elle soupira, excédée de sa propre bêtise) Moi qui me vantait de mettre bien intégré, eh bien, c'est raté.  
– Mais non, mais non ! Je trouve que tu te débrouilles super bien !

Léna émit un rire nasal, le remerciant de sa compréhension. Ils prirent le train ensemble et descendirent au même arrêt, au grand étonnement d'Izuku.

– Je ne te suis pas, t'inquiète. J'habite une petite maison près du littoral.  
– Vraiment ?!  
– Ouaip ! Tient, j'te donne mon adresse.

Devenu rouge comme une pivoine, Deku échangea son adresse mail avec celui de la jeune femme qui lui envoya ses coordonnées dans la seconde. Il ne s'attendait pas à échanger son identifiant avec sa libraire et il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle habite aussi près de chez lui.

– N'hésite pas à passer à la maison quand tu auras le temps, dit Léna en souriant, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Sur ces mots, Léna le salua d'un geste de la main et s'en alla de son côté. Izuku la salua également et la regarda partir, les joues encore brûlantes. Il avait parlé longtemps avec la jeune femme, et il se sentait tout chose.  
_ J'ai parlé avec une fille !_  
Certes, il parlait souvent avec Ochaco et les autres filles de sa classe, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait longuement avec Léna. Même si cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'a connaissait, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de vraiment parler avec elle. Pourtant, c'était une chouette fille. Il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant sa silhouette disparaître au coin d'une rue.  
_ Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie._  
Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vraiment parlé avec quelqu'un ? Vu son enthousiasme lors de leur discutions, sans doute pas depuis un moment. Reprenant la route, Izuku sortit son portable de sa poche, et commença ses recherches sur la jeune libraire. La majorité des articles sur internet étaient en français, langue qu'il ne comprenait évidemment pas. Il fit défiler les articles sur son écran jusqu'à tomber sur une photo qui l'interpella.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de cliquer dessus qu'il entendit une voix familière arriver dans son dos.

– Midoriya, mon garçon !

Izuku redressa brusquement la tête, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

– All Might !

La silhouette dégingandée de son idole s'avança vers lui, son sourire morne dévoilant ses dents blanches.

– Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Izuku rejoignit All Might en trottinant, son sac en papier claquant joyeusement contre sa jambe. Les yeux bleus du héros se posèrent sur le sac qu'il désigna d'un geste du menton.

– Tu as fait des achats ?  
– Oui, je suis passé chercher ma commande chez Léna-san.

Un des orbites d'All Might se souleva un peu.

– Léna ?

Izuku opina du chef.

– Oui, c'est ma libraire. Elle tient une boutique de comics dans le centre de Musutafu.  
– Il y a une boutique de comics dans le centre ? S'étonna son mentor, il va falloir que j'y passe, depuis le temps que j'en cherche une. Je ne suis pas encore très familier avec la ville.  
– Elle est très sympa ! Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, elle pourra facilement vous le trouver.  
– Je retiens, nota All Might en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bon, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un petit tour sur la plage ?

Le jeune homme accepta avec plaisir, calquant son pas sur celui de son idole.

* * *

Léna passa le seuil de sa maison les épaules voûtées. Sa discutions avec le jeune Izulu lui avait fait un bien fou, mais la dure réalité l'avait rattrapé dès qu'elle avait laissé le jeune homme derrière elle. Que contenait le paquet que lui avait envoyé Nicole ? Elle brûlait de le découvrir maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, or, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Mais avant cela...

– Je suis rentré, Odin !

Un roucoulement se fit entendre du salon, suivit de petits bruits de pas feutrés. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son adorable boule de poils se diriger vers elle. S'agenouillant à la hauteur de son chat, Léna tendit les bras et le souleva dans ses bras dans une brève étreinte. Odin ronronna comme une tondeuse au grand plaisir de Léna.

– À moi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon grand, avoua la jeune femme en grattant le menton de son chat.

Tenant Odin dans un bras, Léna ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea vers son salon en traînant des pieds. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, faisant fuir Odin qui partit en poussant un miaulement grincheux.

– Râleur.

Odin l'ignora royalement, se roulant en boule dans un coin du canapé. Secouant la tête, Léna émit un léger rire nasal avant de reporter son attention sur son sac.  
_Qu'as-tu découvert, mon ami ?_  
Léna sortit le sac plastique de son sac et l'ouvrit, répandant son contenu sur la table basse. Elle y trouva plusieurs photos, chacune d'entre elles étaient daté et légendé, ainsi des coupures de journaux que Léna mit de côté. Attaché sur le dossier par un trombone, Léna découvrit un mot. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru revoir cette écriture un jour.  
Détachant la note, Léna parcourut les quelques lignes qui s'étendaient devant ses yeux, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge.

« _Salut, ma grande.  
Si ce dossier te parvient, c'est que j'ai raté mon coup, et j'en suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir échoué et désolé que cette charge t'incombe. Mémorise bien ce que je t'ai envoyé, car ta vie en dépendra, désormais..._ »

Lisant la suite de la lettre, son cœur rata un battement. Elle le relut encore une fois, laissant les mots imprégner son esprit. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la lettre, la froissant. Léna prit une brusque inspiration, les larmes aux yeux.  
Un rire mal assuré franchit ses lèvres.

– Pas le choix, hein, mon ami ? Soupira la jeune femme. Après tout, nous avons provoqué tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

**Mot de l'autrice**: Hello ! Me voilà reparti dans une nouvelle fan-fiction. Il faudrait peut-être que je me calme un jour. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'éclate vraiment sur cette fan-fic, je me prends pas la tête (si, un peu). À la base, ça ne devait pas être publié, c'était juste pour mon plaisir personnel. Mais après coup, je me suis "bah, allez". J'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC. C'est un univers dans lequel je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise. Je suis bien plus habituée à faire des fan-fics sur One Piece (d'ailleurs, Léna est dans mon autre fan-fic aussi).  
Sur ce, à bientôt, merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit vote si ça vous à plu !


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Quelques jours plus tard.

-Au revoir, merci de votre visite, remercia Léna en s'inclinant légèrement devant un client, à bientôt !

Soupirant bruyamment, Léna se laissa retomber sur son siège, harassée. Les clients se bousculaient aujourd'hui, certains venaient pour des commandes, d'autres pour les nouvelles sorties qui s'étaient enchaînées cette semaine. Elle nota le nouvel achat dans son registre et le remis à sa place lorsque les clochettes tintèrent brusquement.

\- La cavalerie...VIENT FAIRE SES ACHATS !

Les yeux ronds, Léna avisa l'homme qui se tenait devant elle dans une position incongrue. Des cheveux blonds dressés en V sur le front, un sourire à toute épreuve ainsi qu'une carrure imposante. Pas de doute, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme répondant à de tels caractéristiques et c'était...

**\- All Might** **?! **S'étrangla Léna sous l'effet de la surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Je viens jeter un coup d'œil ! Un fan m'a dit beaucoup de bien de votre boutique, alors, je tenais à la voir de mes propres yeux !

Léna sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ô, bon sang ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait All Might en chair et en os. Et le voir là, devant ses yeux en plein milieux de sa boutique, ça l'a rendait terriblement nerveuse. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

Non. Ç'avait beau être le numéro un des Super-héros, c'était elle la gérante de la boutique. Elle ne devait pas se comporter comme une idiote. Même si elle se sentait oppressée par la carrure imposante du héros.

Et terriblement excitée aussi, c'était quand même le numéro un des héros.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi.

All Might leva le pouce en l'air, son autre main posé sur sa hanche, son bassin exagérément mit en arrière.

\- Ok !

Un rire lui échappa alors que le héros se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers le rayon des comics. Puis, ce fut un fou rire qu'elle dû retenir en voyant le numéro un s'agenouiller comme un enfant devant les rayonnages de bandes-dessinées américaine. De nouveau, les clochettes tintèrent. . Léna s'essuya les yeux, ravalant son fou rire afin de reprendre contenance avant de se tourner vers son nouveau client. Toute envie de sourire lui passa quand elle dévisagea le type en face d'elle. Son sourire se crispa. Des types comme lui, Léna les repérait de loin et savait d'office à quel genre de gars elle avait à faire. Une manie qu'elle tenait de son ancien boulot.

Mal sapé, nerveux, l'homme jetait des coups d'œil mal assuré vers l'extérieur tout en s'avançant dans la boutique. Il regardait sans voir les rayonnages de comics, comme s'il attendait. Léna raya les comics de la liste de vol. L'homme s'arrêta, avant le rayonnage où se trouvait All Might.

L'inconnu continua son petit manège quelques secondes, puis revint vers le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Z'êtes bien Léna Merjay ? Demanda l'homme devant elle.

\- Tout dépend qui la demande, éluda Léna prise d'un mauvais pressentiment de plus en plus pressent.

L'homme pointa son index et son majeur dans sa direction qui se transformèrent en pistolet. Léna écarquilla les yeux.

Non, cet homme n'était pas venu pour la voler.

\- Ça n'a rien de personnel, mais tu vaux un sacré paquet de pognon, alors...

_Ordure !_

Gardant son calme, Léna sollicita son alter, le faisant remonter dans sa main droite. Elle n'aurait qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir avant qu'il...

Soudain, elle fut tirée brutalement en arrière lorsqu'une détonation lui déchira les tympans. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le Vilain s'écroula par terre.

Et elle était dans les bras d'All Might.

\- Tout va bien, jeune fille ? S'enquit All Might.

Il l'a redressa comme un poids plume. Clignant des yeux, Léna resta figé durant quelques secondes devant l'homme inconscient, la sueur perlant sur sa tempe, puis reporta son regard sur All Might.

\- J-je pense. Merci.

\- You're Welcome !

Inspirant profondément, Léna déglutit, estomaquée. Son regard se porta vers le rayon où se trouvait All Might, une fraction de seconde avant le coup de feu.

La vache ! Il s'était déplacé à une vitesse ahurissante.

_Il n'a pas usurpé sa réputation de numéro un..._

Léna reporta son attention sur le Vilain étendu au sol, une main sur la gorge. Pendant qu'All Might était au téléphone, elle s'agenouilla et fit les poches de son agresseur. Elle trouva son porte feuille dans la poche arrière du jean. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour décrypter la carte d'identité de l'individu. Isas Benjiro. Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Remettant la carte d'identité en place, Léna continua son inspection et ne trouva qu'un téléphone munit d'un code. Elle grommela dans sa barbe et le remit dans sa place. Rien d'intéressant.

\- La police arrive, annonça All Might en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- Encore merci pour votre aide, All Might.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Léna poussa un soupir dépité.

\- Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée... Si jamais il y a quoique ce soit qui vous ai plus dans la boutique, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous l'offre.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Refusa le Super-héros en secouant ces deux mains devant lui.

\- J'insiste, prenez-en au moins un, persista Léna.

\- Mah, mah, si vous insistez... dit All Might la sueur perlant sur son front.

Il regarda autour de lui sans trop savoir quoi choisir. Pendant ce temps là, la police arriva, sirène hurlante, et embarqua son agresseur. Un policier resta afin de lui poser quelques questions et l'enjoignit de passer au commissariat afin qu'ils puissent prendre sa déposition, ce qu'elle accepta. Un autre policier s'affaira à extraire la balle du mur.

Léna se mordit la joue en voyant le mur fissuré par l'impact. Sans All Might, l'issue aurait été tout autre. Le mur aurait été éclaboussé de sang et de cervelle.

..._Tu vaux un sacré paquet de pognon_.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, ayant peur de comprendre. Elle regarda les portes du vans noir se refermaient sur le Vilain.

Il n'a quand même pas...

\- Non, c'est impossible, souffla Léna, le cœur dans la gorge.

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle avait reçu le dossier. Elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est quelques recherches. Rien qui ne puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille de qui que ce soit.

Une main épaisse se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Tournant la tête (et la levant par la même occasion), Léna vit All Might dont le sourire éclatant prit une courbure soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien, jeune fille ?

Léna détourna le regard, préférant fixer le carrelage plutôt que de croiser le regard sombre du héros.

\- Ouais. Ça va.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Posant sa main sur celle d'All Might, Léna tapota légèrement les immenses doigts du numéro un, rassurante. Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant de sourire de manière convaincante.

\- Grâce à vous, ça va (elle relâcha la main d'All Might). Vous avez trouvé ce qui vous intéressez ?

\- Oh, oui ! C'est peut-être petit, mais tu as une boutique très fournie !

\- Merci ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

Léna se pencha sur les comics qu'All Might tenait dans sa main ridiculement grande. Elle choisit le premier tome qui dépassait et l'enleva de la pile.

\- Je vous offre celui-là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, assura All Might, gêné.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Léna scanna rapidement les trois comics et les glissa dans un sac en papier. Elle en fit de même avec celui qu'elle lui offrit. Puis elle prit un bic et dessina rapidement un petit All Might sur le sac en papier sans trop appuyer afin de ne pas laisser de marque dans les comics dedans. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle remit le capuchon sur son stylo qu'elle déposa sur le côté et tendit le sac en papier à All Might. Ce dernier s'enjoua devant le dessin de la jeune femme. Il régla sa facture et prit le sac sur le comptoir.

\- Eh bien, jeune fille, ce fut un plaisir ! Conclut All Might en sortant d'un air guilleret.

\- Un plaisir partagé, même si j'aurais préféré que ça se passe dans d'autre circonstance, avoua Léna.

Elle contourna le comptoir et sortit à la suite de All Might. Le fourgon de police et deux voitures de patrouilles étaient déjà partis. Un policier s'avança vers elle et s'inclina en guise de salutation avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je suis chargé de vous conduire au commissariat, madame. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

\- Bien sûr. Au revoir, All Might, j'espère vous revoir un de ces jours dans ma librairie.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit All Might, levant le pouce.

Sur ces mots, Léna rentra dans la voiture de police sans mot dire et se laissa conduire au poste de police.

La police l'a relâcha au bout de deux longues heures. Léna leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait, et elle espérait qu'ils la tiendraient au courant à la moindre avancée de l'enquête. Pour sa sécurité, un policier la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Léna le remercia et le salua avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Fermant la porte à clefs, la jeune femme se dirigea directement dans la cuisine où elle se prépara à manger, ainsi qu'à son chat, Odin. Ce dernier brillait par son absence.

Mettant son assiette au micro-onde, Léna passa la tête dans son salon. Deux grands yeux jaunes la fixaient d'un air de reproche depuis le canapé.

\- Je vois, tu me fais la gueule.

Odin fit onduler sa queue en guise de réponse.

\- Mouais.

Léna repartit dans la cuisine et sortit les restes de poulet du frigo qu'elle disposa dans une petite assiette. À peine l'eut-elle posé par terre qu'Odin se rua dessus. Léna éclata de rire.

\- Sale goinfre ! S'exclama Léna la tête en arrière. Tu m'aurais encore fait la gueule si je n'avais pas eut du poulet sous la main.

Le micro-onde bipa. Léna sortit son assiette encore fumante et la déposa sur la table. Dès qu'elle aurait manger, elle se mettrait en chasse.

* * *

01h17

Léna arpenta les rues Musutafu d'un pas leste. Peu de gens traînaient à l'extérieur durant la nuit. Même si la majorité de la population étaient doté d'un Alter, très peu d'entre eux se risquaient à sortir tard le soir. Tout du moins au Japon. En Europe, les citoyens n'hésitaient pas à sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure. En particulier les imbéciles qui voulaient faire étalage de leur pouvoir, mais ça, ce n'était pas le propre de sa patrie. Il n'y avait pas de frontière à l'imbécillité.

Se postant en parallèle à un konbini, Léna observa les aller et venu depuis la ruelle d'en face. Elle patienta durant ce qui lui parût une bonne heure avant de voir sa cible arriver à destination.

Quelques heures auparavant, Léna avait consulté la base de donnée de la police et fouillé sur le net à la recherche de diverses informations. Sa première source, bien que pas très légale à consulter, lui avait fournit de précieuses informations. Heureusement que son ami lui avait installé un genre de brouilleur d'adresse IP ainsi qu'un autre logiciel qui lui permettait de se faufiler là où elle le désirait. Les noms, ça, elle ne les savait plus. Tant que ça fonctionnait, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Grâce à cela, elle avait pu se faire une liste des personnes qu'elle devait faire tomber. Et l'une d'elle venait de se pointer dans le konbini.

Chû Hiromi.

Un contrebandier notoire qui était sortit de prison en France il y a peu. Son alter : Duplication. Il pouvait reproduire n'importe quel objet qui entrait en contact avec sa peau

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure, hein... commenta Léna.

Suivant sa cible du regard, Léna prit le temps d'observer le comportement du gérant. Ce dernier ne regarda pas directement Chû, mais indiqua du pouce un endroit derrière lui. Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son sweat et zooma, photographiant les deux hommes en plein échange. Une fois cela fait, Léna rangea son portable et se mit en mouvement.

Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son sweat noir, Léna traversa la rue en surveillant ses arrière et pénétra dans l'épicerie. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessous sa capuche, elle vit le gérant se tendre d'un coup. Léna eut un sourire en coin.

Une preuve supplémentaire que ce type trempait dans les embrouilles. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon frais où elle se saisit d'une canette énergisante et se dirigea vers le rayon snack. Ses yeux vagabondèrent d'un coin à l'autre du magasin, à la recherche de caméra. Ne repérant rien, Léna alla au comptoir.

Le gérant se tendit encore d'avantage, un sourire crispé tordant sa bouche.

\- Besoin d'autre chose, mademoiselle ?

\- Peut-être.

D'un geste rapide, Léna sortit la main de sa poche et souffla la poudre qui s'était accumulé dans sa paume. Le gérant se tint la gorge à deux mains avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd. Contournant le comptoir, Léna passa dans l'arrière boutique. Une odeur rance et de renfermé imprégnait l'air. Les narines retroussées de dégoût, la jeune femme s'avança dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Elle déboucha dans une salle remplit de marchandises. La réserve, sans aucun doute.

_Où est-il passé ?_

S'avançant silencieusement entre les caisses et les étagères, Léna tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle zigzagua entre les marchandises, profitant au passage pour les inspecter une à une. Rien.

Des voix étouffées lui parvinrent d'un peu plus loin. Léna tira d'avantage la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et remonta son bandana. Elle sollicita de nouveau son Alter, fabricant d'avantage de pollen au creux de sa main. Enfin, si elle pouvait appeler ça « pollen ». Son Alter de Végétation lui permettait de manipuler les plantes à sa guise et de prendre le meilleur comme le pire d'entre elles.

Arrivée près de la cloison, Léna tâta doucement la surface plane à la recherche d'un interstice. Rien. Émettant un claquement de langue mécontent à peine audible, la jeune femme continua ses recherches. Elle tomba sur un haut-parleur surmonté par une petite caméra murale qu'elle s'empressa d'esquiver. Tassée contre le mur, Léna réfléchit à un plan d'action. Cette porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Eh bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire sortir de là. Prenant appui sur ses jambes, Léna se jeta sur une étagère et la poussa de toute ses forces. Le métal émit un grincement plaintif avant de s'écrouler dans un vacarme assourdissant, entraînant une réaction en chaîne.

Le silence se fit derrière la cloison. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année en sortit, les cheveux en bataille, couleur acajou, tenait un revolver.

Chû Hiromi. Parfait.

\- Chika ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Léna bondit, lui assénant un coup de poing sur la pommette. Ignorant la douleur irradiant dans son poing, Léna pivota sur elle même, et envoya le pollen qu'elle avait compacté dans une fleur dans l'autre pièce. Elle explosa dans un petit « pof ! », provoquant des cris de surprises. Il y eut soudainement du grabuge et des bruits précipités.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE- ?!

\- DU GAZ ?!

CLouant Chû Hiromi au sol, Léna patienta quelques secondes supplémentaire avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent les uns après les autres. Un corps. Deux corps. Deux autres tombèrent. Et un autre avant que le silence se fasse.

Léna jeta une œillade par la porte entrouverte et sourit à pleine dents.

\- Bingo !

Un poker clandestin. Ça aurait le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur ce qui se tramait. Chû émit un gémissement douloureux, attirant l'attention de Léna. Elle prépara une autre dose de pollen dans sa main.

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, les yeux plein de hargne.

\- Tu vas me le payer, la grosse ! Vitupéra Chû.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de se relever, Léna sollicita son Alter, giflant le malfrat avec l'une de ses plantes.

\- Couchez, nabot.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle ordonna à la plante de s'enrouler autour du malfrat, prenant soin d'immobiliser ses mains et ses pieds.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure, hein, Chû Hiromi ?

\- T'es qui, putain ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qui je suis n'a pas grande importance, éluda Léna, les mains dans les poches. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi.

Chû arqua un sourcil, moqueur.

\- J'comprends rien à tes conneries, la grosse et tu commence à sacrément me taper sur les nerfs ! Cracha Chû en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Léna resserra son emprise sur les poignets du Vilain.

\- Du calme, Chû. J'y viens (Elle inclina la tête, le jaugeant du regard). Tu es le contrebandier du Baron Cattivo. Ou plutôt, tu étais.

Le Vilain devint blanc comme un linge, cessant de tirer sur la plante.

\- I-il t'a envoyé pour me tuer ? Bafouilla-t-il. Il a retrouvé ma trace ?!

\- Le Baron retrouve toujours ceux qui l'ont floué. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque...

\- J-j'étais obligé de fuir ! Après que la police m'ait relâché, je n'ai pas osé revenir. Je n'avais pas le choix ! I-il y avait cette héroïne qui m'a retourné le cerveau. J-je ne pouvais pas lui mentir ! C'était impossible !

\- Veritas ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Cette sale garce m'a forcé à parler à cause de son fichu Alter. Puis, quand le Baron a éliminé ce héros, là, ça m'a encore plus fait flipper ! J'étais une véritable cible ambulante !

Le cœur de Léna rata un battement.

\- Quel héros ?

\- Celui qui m'a arrêté ! Le mec lumière !

Choquée, la jeune femme resta sans voix. Parlait-il vraiment de lui ?

_De qui d'autre pourrait-il parler, imbécile ? Fait-le parler ! _

Tâchant de contrôler sa voix, Léna posa la question qu'elle redoutait et attendait tant.

\- Lixy ? Lux ? Luxens ? Lyric ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Lux ! C'est ce type-là qui m'a foutu en taule et que le Baron a descendu !

Un bloc glacé tomba sur son estomac. Ne l'écoutant plus et surtout, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Léna appuya sur l'oreillette dissimulé en-dessous de sa capuche.

\- Vous avez tout, Commissaire Naomasa ?

\- C'est dans la boîte, Pink Oleander. Merci pour votre aide. Les renforts arrivent.

Chû l'a dévisagea avec horreur lorsqu'il comprit dans quoi il était tombé. Des policiers en combinaison spéciale arrivèrent dans la minute, saisissant les Vilains un a un et les emmenèrent.

\- SALE GARCE ! Tu m'as piégé !

\- Non, je t'ai rendu service. Derrière les barreaux, le Baron ne pourra pas t'approcher. Qui plus est, vu tes antécédents avec ce dernier, la police te proposera sans doute de collaborer avec eux afin de le coincer. Tu pourras bénéficier de la protection de témoin, c'est à toi de voir.

Les agents emmenèrent le Vilain braillant à son encontre. La jeune femme ne lui prêta pas attention, son regard fixé sur le commissaire à l'air affable qui venait dans sa direction. Elle abaissa sa capuche.

\- Vous les avez attrapé rapidement et sans effusion de sang, c'est impressionnant, la complimenta Naomasa.

\- Merci, Inspecteur, mais ce n'était pas grand chose.

\- Peut-être, mais votre aide nous a été précieuse. Nous venons d'appréhender au moins six individus suspects que nous n'arrivions pas à coffrer par manque de preuve. Là, c'est un cas de flagrant délit, dit-il, ses yeux s'attardant sur la petite arrière salle où trôné une table de poker.

\- Heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.

Léna observa un silence avant de reprendre, tendue.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Le Baron serait le responsable de l'assassinat de votre partenaire.

Léna l'avait toujours su. Depuis la mort de son ami, elle était persuadée de savoir qui été le responsable. Elle le savait dans ses tripes et dans son cœur. Mais savoir sans avoir de preuve, c'était une chose, l'entendre dire à voix haute par quelqu'un d'autre, c'en était une autre. Qui plus est, venant d'un inspecteur.

Elle prit une brusque inspiration, sa vue se brouillant de larmes.

\- Enfin, dit-elle, enfin, ça avance.

Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. L'inspecteur sourit doucement, hochant la tête.

\- Nous le coincerons, mais avant cela, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous avez bien travailler.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

\- Pas pour aujourd'hui, réfuta-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Bien.

Ils sortirent côte à côte du konbini et observèrent silencieusement les policiers emmener les Vilains un à un, enrouler par des entraves.

\- La nuit va être chargé pour nous, il vaudrait mieux attendre au moins deux-trois jours le temps de laisser décanter.

\- Vous allez interroger Chû Hiromi à propos du Baron ?

\- Pas que. Il doit tremper dans d'autres magouilles, maintenant qu'il fuit le Baron. Bien que c'est stupide de sa part de continuer dans le marché noir.

\- Vous me tiendrez au courant ? S'enquit Léna, regardant l'inspecteur à la dérobée.

L'inspecteur Naomasa lui sourit.

\- Autant que possible.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Léna hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, vérifiant l'heure. 2H28. Il serait facilement 3h00 du matin quand elle rentrerait chez elle. Bah, de toute façon, sa boutique ne rouvrait pas avant quelques jours, elle pourrait dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, si besoin est. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Bonne nuit, inspecteur. N'hésitez pas à me joindre si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit, Pink Oleander.

Léna frissonna. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de code.

* * *

**Mot de l'autrice**: Bonjour graine de héros ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici mon deuxième chapitre des Graines du Mal. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup sur cette fan-fiction. C'est un univers totalement différent de One Piece, (où j'ai écrits masse de fan-fic plus jeune ')) mais c'est un changement plaisant. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si jamais vous avez aimé. Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenus ! Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai fait mon max pour corriger, mais il doit rester deux-trois fautes par-ci, par-là.  
À très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

_Sept ans auparavant, France, Institut Beccaria, lycée de Super Héros._

_Nous écoutions le professeur nous préparer pour le prochain exercice qui se déroulerait sur le terrain. _

_« Jeunes gens,aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir mener l'enquête, lança le professeur, bras croisé derrière lui, le dos exagérément êtes en terminal, et j'attends de vous un sans faute. Dans deux mois, ce sera votre remise des diplômes. Du moins, pour certains(son regard sévère s'attarda sur quelques élèves qui s'écrasèrent de honte). Il y a eut une tentative de meurtre dans l'immeuble. La victime a appelé il y a de cela dix minutes, nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis. Nous ne savons pas si le coupable est encore dans les parages. Vous devez sécuriser la zone, tâcher de sauvegarder les preuves et de mettre la victime en sécurité. Il y aura cinq groupe de trois. »_

_Alex, planté à côté de moi me fit un clin d'œil complice pendant que le prof regardait ailleurs. Nous étions dans le même groupe, à mon plus grand bonheur. _

_« Il a un sacré balais dans le cul, le prof Verbet, tu ne trouves pas ? Chuchota Alex, s'inclinant discrètement à mon oreille.»_

_Je retins le sourire faisant frémir la commissure mes lèvres alors que les épaules de Nicole furent secouées de soubresaut alors qu'elle se retenait de rire. Si le prof nous voyait, on se ferait rabrouer devant tout le monde. Nicole était avec nous. Notre fameux trio réunis. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour cet exercice. J'avais l'habitude de travailler avec les autres élèves, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et le hasard avait bien fait les choses lorsque nous avions tirés au sort, une demie heure plus tôt. _

_« Groupe B,c'est à vous ! »_

_J'eus à peine cligné des yeux qu'Alex s'était téléporté jusqu'au bâtiment dans un raide lumière aveuglant et avant que l'alarme ne retentisse pour signaler le début de l'exercice. Le professeur Verbet secoua la tête, exaspéré. _

_L'inconvénient d'avoir un élève qui se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière,c'est qu'il coiffait au poteau les systèmes d'alarme de l'école. Et tout le reste, en fait._

_Nicole et moi-même nous élançâmes vers le bâtiment en trottant._

* * *

Le lendemain midi, du côté d'Izuku Midoriya.

Dînant en compagnie de sa mère, Izuku écoutait distraitement les nouvelles à la télé,trop occupé à repenser aux cours de la veille. Il réfléchissait à de nouvelles techniques de combat, à comment les intégrer quand son ouïe capta un nom qu'il connaissait.

\- _Cette nuit, la police a effectué une descente dans un casino clandestin avec l'aide de Pink Oleander, une héroïne connue pour ses exploits contre le crime organisé en Europe. Au moins six suspects, dont un en cavale, ont été appréhendé. Nous aurons plus ample informations dans la journée._

Izuku applaudit mentalement l'héroïne. Six Vilains, ce n'était pas rien. Il fronça les sourcils, mastiquant son morceau de viande. Pink Oleander ?Mais c'était... La mâchoire du jeune garçon en tomba de surprise.

\- HEIN ?!

Sa mère sursauta,paniquée par le cri de son fils.

\- I-Izuku ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

\- R-rien, maman ! Ce n'est rien ! Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublier quelque chose ! Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure !

Ne terminant pas son repas, Izuku se précipita dans le hall et se chaussa en vitesse.

\- Mais, Izuku ! Tu n'as pas terminé ton dîner !

\- Je le mangerai plus tard ! À tout à l'heure !

N'attendant pas la prochaine protestation de sa mère, il sortit en trombe de l'appartemment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone cherchant des nouvelles à propos d'All Might, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il freina brutalement sa course en tombant sur un article qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

« _All Might sauve une jeune libraire d'un Vilain !_ »

Izuku eut un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. C'était la façade de la librairie de Léna. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait été attaqué au sein de sa propre librairie. C'était une chance qu'All Might était arrivé au bon moment, bien que...

Izuku repensa aux infos de ce soir. Léna avait arrêté six Vilains a elle toute seule. Un Vilain, ce n'était apparemment pas grand chose pour elle. Et pourtant... Il était sortit en trombe pour aller la voir, mais se pointer chez elle sans prévenir, ça ne se faisait pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il lui envoya un sms et attendit sa réponse en marchant, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Une icône de chat noir apparut à côté du message.

Léna :Tout va bien ?

Izuku : Oui !Je viens de voir les informations à la télé... Tu vas bien ?

Léna : Ah.D'accord. On se rejoint au parc littoral Dakoba ?

Surprit, Izuku acquiesça devant son écran. Depuis qu'il avait nettoyé la plage sous l'œil intransigeant de All Might, les gens recommençaient à se balader là-bas. Mais il s'interrogea sur son manque de réponse sur Line. C'était sans doute compliqué d'en parler par message.

Izuku : Ok !J'y serais dans 10 min.

Il rangea son portable sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers la plage en trottant doucement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il ne fut pas du tout accueillit par l'héroïne, mais par son mentor.

\- Il t'en a fallut du temps, commenta All Might devant un Izuku à la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Que- qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?!

Les orbites de All Might s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

\- Hein ? (il sortit son portable et constata qu'en effet, All Might lui avait envoyé un message) Euh, non, désolé. Je devais...

Soudain, une femme sur la digue poussa un cri strident.

\- Au voleur !

Sursautant, Izuku se tourna vers la source du bruit, alors qu' All Might se gonflait,prenant son apparence de héros.

\- Je reviens, mon garçon, je vais m'occuper de ça vite fait et...

\- COUCHEZ, NABOT !

La sueur perla sur les tempes d'Izuku, les yeux exorbités lorsqu'il vit une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien au loin sauter à pieds joints sur le dos d'un Vilain.

\- Léna-san ?!

All Might reprit son apparence normal dans un nuage de vapeur, tout aussi abasourdi. Unegoutte de sueur coula sur sa joue.

\- Ce ne serait pas... commença All Might.

\- Ma libraire, si. C'est elle que je venais voir.

Cette dernière était assise sur le dos du Vilain qui ne bougeait plus. Elle tendait le sac volé à une vieille dame s'inclinant avec gratitude. La police débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, traînant le Vilain sans connaissance.

\- C'est vraiment une Super-héroïne, s'extasia Izuku, j'ai hâte de voir en quoi consiste son Alter !

\- C'est une héroïnes ?!

Izuku opina du chef.

\- Au fait, il paraît que vous l'avez sauvé d'un Vilain, hier ? Demanda Midoriya en se tournant vers le numéro un.

\- Hm. Le Vilain la braquait dans sa boutique.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez dans le coin.

\- J'étais dans la boutique pour acheter des comics, avoua All Might, se frottant la nuque.

_Tu vaux un sacré paquet de pognon..._

Cette phrase avait hérissé All Might et avait hanté sa journée. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ce que le Vilain lui disait, mais ce dernier parlait suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende depuis la rue. En tant que Héro, il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre tentative d'assassinat sur la jeune femme. Il avisa la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle faisait la même taille qu'Izuku, mais possédait un physique pulpeux. Des cheveux châtains ondulés, de grands yeux cernés, la libraire d'Izuku ne sortait pas vraiment du lot, elle passait même carrément inaperçu. Comme bon nombre de héros quand ils ne portaient pas leur costume.

Mais, soit. Il ne savait pas dans quel genre d'ennui elle s'était fourré, or, ils semblaient suffisamment grave pour que quelqu'un ait mit sa tête à prix.

La jeune femme arriva à leur hauteur, ébauchant un sourire fatigué.

\- Salut, Izuku, bonjour _monsieur_... ? S'enquit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspend en regardant All Might d'un regard curieux.

All Might comprit vaguement le « monchieu » qu'elle lui adressa. Ça devait être la même chose que mister en anglais.

\- Yagi, répondit All Might sentant la sueur perler dans sa nuque.

\- Yagi. Enchantée, je m'appelle Léna.

Elle esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction comme pour serrer la sienne, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, ce qui n'échappa pas à All Might.

\- Désolée, les vieilles habitudes. Tu voulais me voir Izuku ?

\- Oh, euh, oui ! C'est vraiment toi qui a aidé la police a arrêter ces Vilains, cette nuit ?! Je pensais que tu-

\- CHUUUUT ! Intima-y-elle, posant brusquement sa main sur la bouche d'Izuku, apposant son index sur sa propre bouche dans un geste exigeant le silence. Ne le dis pas aussi fort, tu veux me mettre une cible sur le dos ou quoi ?!

Les yeux exorbités de surprise, Izuku hocha la tête et leva le pouce. Soupirant de soulagement, Léna enleva sa main.

\- Désolée... Je me démène comme un beau diable pour que le public ne sache pas trop à quoi je ressemble. Du moins, pour le moment. Ça pourrait nuire à mes missions (elle se frotta la nuque et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle). Venez avec moi.

\- Pour aller où ? Interrogea Izuku.

\- Chez moi. On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

\- Euh, moi aussi ? S'enquit All Might se désignant de l'index.

\- Yep.

Se regardant tout les deux sans savoir quoi faire, Izuku et All Might emboîtèrent le pas à la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une petite maison typiquement du coin. Mais celle-ci sortait du lot grâce à l'immense cerisier en fleur prônant dans sa cour. All Might fut sidéré.L'arbre était en pleine santé et ne perdait aucun pétales alors que la floraison était passé depuis plus d'un mois. Sa mâchoire lui en tomba.

\- Comment ... ? commença All Might.

\- Il est magnifique ! S'exclama Izuku.

Léna referma le portique derrière eux, et sourit, ravie.

\- Merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa maison. C'est grâce à mon Alter qu'il reste en floraison (elle tapota tendrement le tronc du cerisier). Si jamais je ne suis pas là et que vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à le tapoter. J'arriverai dès que possible.

\- Hein ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire énigmatique avant de se détourner de l'arbre.

\- Venez, entrer.

All Might laissa passer le jeune Midoriya en premier et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'intérieur de la maison. Une commode en bois et un porte manteau dans le couloir. Rien de plus. Il se déchaussa et entra, talonnant son disciple. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon agréablement aménagé et plutôt cosy. Sa mâchoire toucha presque le sol quand il vit les murs couverts de mangas et de livres divers et variés.

_On ne voit plus les murs ! _

Izuku partagea son étonnement.

\- I-il y en a tellement !

\- Ah ah... Le problème d'être une collectionneuse (elle désigna son canapé d'un geste du menton, se frottant la nuque, gênée) allez-y, installez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Je n'ai que du coca, de l'eau et du café en sachet.

\- De l'eau, répondit Izuku.

\- Un café, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ça marche !

Ne sachant quoi penser de cette Léna, All Might observa la pièce avec circonspection. Des plantes en pot en excellente santé pendaient dans le vide en face de la baie vitrée, elles aussi parfaitement entretenue. Quant au reste de la pièce, il y avait un léger désordre, notamment un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux qui traînait sur le fauteuil une place dans le coin du salon.

Il se raidit en voyant une paire d'yeux jaune le fixer depuis ledit fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?! Commença-t-il, sentant les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser.

\- Un chat ?! S'étrangla le jeune Midoriya, les doigts replier contre sa bouche, mais il est énorme !

Ledit chat se leva en courbant le dos et gonflant ses poils. Sa queue était dressée à la verticale comme un paratonnerre. Il commença à faire de petits bonds latéraux sans le quitter des yeux. All Might aurait juré qu'il été monté sur ressort et qu'il tentait vaguement de l'intimider. C'est là que Léna revint avec leur boisson et commença à le rouspéter en français n'en comprit pas un traître mot.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de café et un verre d'eau à Izuku. Ils la remercièrent tout les deux et burent chacun une gorgée. Ce qui ne manqua pas arriva,All Might se brûla la langue.

\- ARGH ! J'me suis brûlé !

\- Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

\- Non, ça ira, rassura All Might. (il secoua sa main).

Ignorant All Might, Léna prit un autre verre d'eau et une assiette de biscuits de la cuisine qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau. Il accepta, notant dans un coin de sa tête son geste à son égard.

Quand tout le monde fut servit, la jeune femme tira son fauteuil et s'installa, coupant court à l'intimidation du grand félin en faisant rempart avec son ne voyait plus que la queue dressée sur le côté.

\- Pour en revenir à ta question de tout à l'heure, Izuku, continua Léna, la réponse est oui. J'ai aidé la police cette nuit.

\- Vraiment ?!

Elle opina et eut un petit sourire en voyant les yeux du garçon briller d'admiration.

\- Ouais. Après mon agression d'hier dans l'après-midi, j'ai dû aller au commissariat faire ma déposition. C'est là que l'inspecteur Naomasa est venu me voir, me disant qu'il était au courant pour le contrat sur ma tête (elle lança un regard appuyé à All Might). Je suppose que c'est le Vilain qui lui a dit ou bien All Might. Enfin, qu'importe.

All Might se tendit légèrement sous les yeux perçants de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait quand même pas devinée qui il était ? Non. C'était impossible.

\- Il y a un contrat sur ta tête ?! S'étrangla Izuku avec inquiétude.

\- Apparemment. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas crier mes « exploits » dans un lieu public, même s'ils semblent savoir mon vrai nom, ce qui est assez embêtant (elle but une gorgée de son verre). Mais au moins, ils ne savent pas à quoi je ressemble. Du moins, au Japon.

Les étoiles dans les yeux du jeune Midoriya se ternirent.

\- Désolé, dit Izuku d'un air penaud.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _mon grand_. C'est les risques du métier, surtout dans ma spécialité. Si j'avais su que des Vilains étaient à mes trousses, je ne t'aurais pas révélé mon nom de code, et en même temps, (elle nota une pause, semblant se parler à elle-même) je me dis que c'est mieux que tu le saches.

\- Vous avez peur que des Vilains le prenne pour cible, c'est ça ? Comprit All Might.

Léna le regarda dans les yeux. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui en avait beaucoup vu. All Might ne fut pas indifférent à l'intensité de ses yeux. Il exprimait une grande lassitude mêlé à une détermination sans faille.

\- C'est un risque que je n'exclut pas, admit Léna, brisant le contact visuel. _Il_ serait prêt à tout pour m'atteindre, même à s'en prendre à des innocents s'il le faut.

All Might haussa un sourcil alors que le jeune Midoriya posa la question de vive voix.

\- _Il_ ?

\- Cattivo, plus communément appelé le Baron. C'est un parrain de la mafia qui baigne dans le trafic de drogue, doublé d'un meurtrier.

Un frisson glacé dévala sa colonne vertébrale. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

\- Un meurtrier ? Répéta le jeune Midoriya, le haut de son visage bleuâtre. Et tu penses quece type, le Baron à mit ta tête à prix et tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi et à ton entourage ? Résuma-t-il.

\- En résumé, oui.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est le Baron qui a commandité ton assassinat ?

\- C'est sa méthode. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que des mercenaires réussissent leur coup (elle secoua la tête avec lassitude).

\- C'était un coup d'essai, conclut All Might en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Afin de voir où vous vous trouviez exactement.

Léna hocha de nouveau la tête, buvant une gorgée de son verre

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, dit Midoriya, pourquoi nous racontes-tu tout ça ?

Fixant un point invisible, la jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Izuku. Même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous nous parlons vraiment, ça fait quand même deux ans que je te connais. Et j'ai peur que, par ma faute, tu ne deviennes une cible. Toi qui veut devenir un héros, l'ignorance ne te protégera pas. Alors, autant te le dire.

All Might eut envie de sourire. Même avant qu'il ne rencontre le jeune Midoriya, celui-ci avait déjà tapé dans l'œil de la jeune femme de part son honnêteté. Et cet aveu fait en toute franchise sembla émouvoir son disciple. Les larmes débordaient déjà des yeux du jeune homme.

\- Merci de ta confiance, Léna-san, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, mais sur les genoux.

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça, _mon grand._ Qui plus est, je te confie, ou plutôt, je vous confie tout cela afin que tu n'aies pas de mauvaises surprises.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai passé du temps depuis plus de trois ans. Je ne sais pas si des gens l'ont déjà remarqué ou non, je me fait très certainement des films et tu ne risques sans doute rien, mais je préfère te mettre en garde. Ça me tuerait de savoir qu'il te serait arrivé malheur par ma faute. C'est pour cela que je tenais à ce que vous veniez aussi, _monsieur_ Yagi.

All Might haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il vous sera plus facile de le protéger en ayant connaissance de toute l'histoire.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence tendues.

\- Euh, Léna-san, l'interrompit Izuku, je peux t'emprunter tes toilettes ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est la porte tout au bout du couloir.

Le jeune Midoriya se leva et partit dans la direction indiqué, laissant All Might et Léna seuls dans le silence. All Might resserra ses poings sur ses n'appréciait pas que la jeune femme implique le jeune Midoriya dans ses affaires. Certes, elle n'avait pas le choix, car elle craignait pour la vie du garçon. Le tenir éloigné n'arrangerait pas les choses et le maintenir dans l'ignorance ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Qui plus est...

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous ressembliez à ça, lança Léna tout à trac.

\- Pardon ?

All Might sua à grosse goutte, son cœur cognant de peur contre ses côtes.

\- Votre apparence, continua Léna.

\- Je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit All Might suant à flot.

Ce fut au tour de Léna de hausser un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ? Vous êtes All Might, pourtant.

_Shiiiit !_

Un geyser de sang lui sortit du gosier prenant la jeune femme au dépourvu. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un sopalin et revint en vitesse auprès d'All Might dont la bouche était grande ouverte et les orbites totalement vides.

\- J-je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarra ! C'est juste que je vous ai vu vous transformer sur la plage tout à l'heure, alors...

Elle s'agenouilla devant All Might, lui tendant une serviette en papier et se repentit enexcuse.

\- C-ce n'est rien... C'est moi qui ai manqué de vigilance, dit All Might en s'essuyant la bouche.

_Imbécile ! _Se maudit mentalement All Might. Il s'était fait griller comme un débutant.

\- Je garderai le secret, promit Léna tout en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mit dans l'embarras.

\- Tant que vous ne dîtes rien, ça devrait aller.

\- Promit.

Un ange passa.

Fixant ses genoux, Léna rassembla son courage. Ça lui avait fait un choc de voir All Might passer du statut de malabar à celui de fil de fer. Sur le moment,elle avait cru halluciner. Mais une fois en face de cet homme décharné dont les yeux étaient si profondément enfoncé dans leur orbite et dont on ne voyait que les iris d'un bleu saisissant, le doute n'était plus permit. Sans parler de son odeur de savon et d'agrumes.

Elle secoua la tête. Il y avait plus important que l'odeur du numéro un.

Serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Léna releva la tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'All Might.

\- J'ai une immense faveur à vous demander.

All Might parut continua néanmoins sur sa lancée.

\- Cette affaire est à la fois professionnelle et personnelle. Cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes dessus, mes... (elle se rattrapa) ma partenaire et moi. Enfin, j'étais dessus.

\- Votre partenaire ?

\- Oui. À la sortie de nos études, nous nous sommes lancé à corps perdu contre le dans les affaires d'homicides, et nous avons enquêté sur une série de meurtres et de disparitions non-élucidé, ce qui nous a valut... une certaine réputation.

Elle inspira profondément, tâchant de calmer son cœur.

\- Malheureusement, à force d'avancer et de remonter la piste des meurtres, nous avons fini par attirer l'attention du parrain de la mafia à l'origine des meurtres, le Baron. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner...

Sa voix flancha sous la tension et les émotions. Elle s'apprêta à continuer son récit, lorsque All Might l'interrompit d'un geste doux, sa voix posé et grave résonnant dans le salon.

\- Tout va bien, dit All Might en se transformant. La cavalerie va t'aider, promit-il, la main posé sur la tête de la jeune femme. Tu n'as pas à continuer si cela te fait trop mal.

Léna acquiesça,émettant un petit bruit de gorge ému. La main du Héros était immense et rassurante sur son crâne. Elle nota l'appellation plus familière du héros à son égard. Ça lui arracha un sourire. All Might retira sa main et reprit son apparence initiale dans un pof !

\- Encore merci pour hier, dit Léna en se redressant.

\- C'est normal.

Elle essuya discrètement le coin de ses yeux.

\- Au fait, vous avez commencez les comics que vous m'avez acheté ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Ah, oui, j'en ai commencé un hier soir avant d'aller me coucher, il promet d'être bien, déclara All Might en souriant.

Il omit de préciser qu'il l'avait commencé dans son bain.

\- Super ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé quand vous l'aurez fini.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Satisfaite, Léna se redressa en grimaçant. Son pied gauche s'était endormi sous son poids. Un vacarme de tout les diables, mêlé d'un cri de surprise s'éleva depuis le couloir, les faisant sursauter tout deux. Elle se précipita dans le deuxième couloir qui menait à la salle-de-bain ainsi qu'à sa bibliothèques. Elle y découvrit un Izuku aux yeux exorbités et paniqués gesticulant dans tout les sens. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, sa tête devenant floue à force de faire la navette entre la bibliothèque et elle.

\- J-je suis désolé ! S'exclama Izuku, ses mains partant dans tous les sens, la porte était ouverte et quand je suis passé devant, le chat m'a sauté dessus et a commencé à bondir dans tout les sens !

Les cheveux de Léna se dressèrent brusquement sur sa tête en voyant le désastre que Odin avait produit. Voyant sa réaction, Izuku paniqua encore plus, il s'inclina à un rythme effrayant, au risque de se démettre une vertèbre et se confondit en excuse. Rassurant le garçon, Léna fusilla du regard son chat assit au milieu de la pièce, les oreilles inclinées en arrière. Il ne se sentait pas coupable du tout.

_Je vais te tuer Odin_,se jura mentalement Léna, _tu ne paies rien pour attendre_.

Odin se gonfla soudainement comme s'il l'avait entendu et commença à faire des sauts de côté. Sentant l'odeur de savon et de musc teinté d'agrumes, elle comprit qu'Odin cherchait à impressionner All Might. Elle se claqua le visage d'une main et sollicita son Alter.

\- Imbécile de chat.

D'un geste de l'index, Léna dirigea la tige d'une de ses plantes tombante vers son chat, et l'enroula autour de lui. Odin fut soulevé, raide comme un piquet et fut sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé du jeune garçon.

\- La plante, elle l'a... ! Elle s'est... !

\- C'est mon Alter de Végétation. Je peux manipuler toutes les plantes avec lesquels je suis rentré en contact physique.

\- SUPER ! Ton Alter doit être vraiment pratique !

\- Oui, il est pratique, confirma-t-elle. Mais pas face au bordel que mon chat peut provoquer...

Ils contemplèrent tout les trois les deux bibliothèques étendu au sol. Léna retroussa ses manches et enjamba ses livres et ses comics éparpillés un peu partout sur le parquet. S'accroupissant, elle passa ses doigts en-dessous de l'étagère.

\- L'un de vous peut prendre l'autre côté ?

Le jeune Midoriya rejoignit Léna, l'aidant à soulever l'étagère. All Might s'occupa de la deuxième qu'il redressa aisément sous sa forme de malabar provoquant une panique sans nom chez le jeune Midoriya qui tenta vainement de cacher le Héros. Leur hôte mit fin à son manège en lui avouant qu'elle connaissait déjà l'identité de All Might.

Le jeune garçon sembla perdu, mais ne dit rien.

Le Héros blond fut sidéré de voir la quantité de bandes-dessinées et de romans. Autant All Might était un mordu de film, autant cette jeune femme était accroc à tout ce qui touchait l'univers du livre. Se dégageant un petit coin au sol, All Might s'assit en tailleur,installant sa large silhouette et rangea chaque comics un a un dans la rangée du bas.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à tout empiler comme vous le sentez, leur dit Léna. Je rangerai plus tard.

Ce qu'ils firent. Le jeune Midoriya posait tout un tas de question sur l'Alter de la jeune femme qui lui répondait avec plaisir et sans rien lui cacher. All Might sourit en les entendant parler avec enthousiasme.

Il ramassa le troisième tome d'une série Stars Wars qu'il commença à feuilleter. Il n'y comprenait rien, tout était en français, mais il éprouva un certain plaisir en parcourant ces cases hautes en couleur. Même sans comprendre la langue, les dessins exprimaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

\- Vous le voulez à prêter ?

All Might mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la jeune femme s'adressait à lui. Il lui fit signe que non, et la remercia en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et retourna à sa tâche. Mettant le volume dans l'étagère, All Might continua le rangement de son côté.

Ayant presque fini, le héros tomba sur un tas d'autre volumes qui lui arracha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Vous avez déjà tout ça en France ?! S'étonna All Might les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouaip. Dès qu'il y a une sortie américaine, on peut être sûr qu'une version française sortira quelques mois plus tard.

\- Tu ne les lis pas en anglais ? Demanda le jeune Midoriya.

Léna secoua la tête.

\- Je suis une brelle en anglais, avoua-t-elle. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. La seule chose que je sais faire en anglais, c'est insulter.

\- Ce n'est pas très pratique pour une conversation, fit remarquer le jeune Midoriya.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent.

\- Je sais...

\- Mah, mah ! Ça s'apprend, la réconforta All Might. Bon, ça m'a donné envie de revoir la trilogie, tout ça.

Il leva l'ouvrage de Star Wars avant de la remettre dans l'étagère. N'ayant que le silence qui lui répondit, All Might se retourna et se tendit en sursautant devant l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle le regardai tavec les yeux brillants d'envie et la bouche pincée. La sueur perla sur sa tempe.

\- Tout va bien ?!

\- V-vous avez les films de Star Wars... ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

De larges rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Vous pourriez en faire des copies, s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda-t-elle, tournant ses index l'un autour de l'autre. Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

Il leva la main.

\- Pas de soucis, je te les prêterais.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vraiment...?

Il acquiesça. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à la jeune femme, pourquoi pas ?

\- Merci ! J'ai envie de vous faire un câlin, mais ce serait déplacé. Merci, merci, merci !

All Might aurait écarquiller les yeux sous sa vraie forme.

_Quel drôle de personnage..._

\- Bon, eh bien, merci du coup de main et désolée pour le désagrément causé par Odin, s'excusa Léna en les regardant tout deux.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, fit Izuku.

Soudain, une musique violente déchira l'air faisant sursauter All Might et le jeune Midoriya. La jeune femme eut un sourire d'excuse et sortit un téléphone de sa poche. Elle quitta la pièce sur un petit signe de la main, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Il y eut quelques secondes de silences avant qu'Izuku prenne la parole et qu'All Might reprenne sa forme d'origine dans un nuage de vapeur.

\- Elle est vraiment surprenante.

\- Tu peux le dire, mon garçon...

En bien ou en mal, All Might ne saurait le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ?

\- Pour l'instant, pas grand chose... avoua All Might, mais ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Lejeune Midoriya approuva. All Might préférait taire la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, plus tôt. La détresse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. En tant que héros, il ne pouvait pas refuser la supplique de la jeune Lé ne savait pas quel âge elle avait, mais elle semblait bien trop jeune pour faire face à ce genre d'ennemi.

Mais une part d'All Might ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à la jeune femme d'avoir mêlé le jeune Midoriya à ses histoires, or il ne pouvait pas la juger, lui qui avait transmis un si lourd fardeau au jeune garçon. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'impressionnante collection de la jeune femme. Des comics jusqu'aux mangas, il y avait vraiment de tout.

Cela semblait être la pièce où la jeune femme se sentait le mieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une méridienne bordeaux, surmonté d'une lampe à pied qui avait survécu à l'assaut de Odin. Il y avait aussi un plaid jeté négligemment au pied de la méridienne. La pièce était faiblement éclairé par une fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté de la maison. Cette pièce était effectivement le refuge de la jeune héroïne.

Cette dernière passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- J'ai terminé, vous pouvez revenir, prévint-elle.

\- Oh, oui. On arrive.

Suivant le jeune Midoriya, All Might jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce. C'était peut-être le refuge de la jeune femme, mais cette pièce dégageait une grande solitude.

\- Merci pour ce chaleureux accueil, dit All Might en s'inclinant devant elle, ainsi que pour ces précieuses informations.

Izuku l'imita.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi. J'espère juste que la prochaine fois que vous passerez, ce ne sera pas pour que je vous mette en garde contre mes conneries, plaisanta Léna.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, assura All Might.

Elle leur sourit tristement.

\- J'ose l'espérer.

\- Tes informations pourraient mettre utile, dit Izuku.

\- Tant mieux.

Léna les raccompagna jusqu'au portail en fer forgé où Izuku la salua de la main. Elle lui rendit son geste et les regarda partir. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en confiant ses informations au petit et en demandant de l'aide à All profondément, Léna les héla avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin. Ils se retournèrent, surprit.

\- Faites attention à vous.

La bouche d'Izuku s'était arrondit ainsi que ses yeux. Puis, il sourire sincère où l'on percevait toute la bonté du monde.

\- Toi aussi !

Surprise, Léna resta figée sur place. Elle lui fit un bête signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans son jardin avant de passer pour plus idiote qu'elle ne l'était. Cela faisait une éternité qu'une personne autre que sa meilleure amie lui disait cela.

D'ailleurs, en songeant à sa meilleure amie, Léna regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 23 h, ici, ce qui équivalait un peu plus de 6h du matin en France. Elle composa le numéro de Nicole et attendit. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, sa camarade décrocha.

\- _Salut, poussin, tu vas bien ?_

\- Salut, ma poule, sourit Léna, ça va. J'avais envie de t'entendre.

\- _Moooh, t'es mignonne_, rit Nicole, _tout se passe bien à la boutique ? Et mon petit Odin ?_

Léna fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche dudit félin.

\- La boutique marche super bien, et Odin se porte à merveille, il est traumatisé des blonds par ta faute.

Le rire de son amie s'éleva du téléphone.

\- _Sérieux ?! Trop fort !_ (elle rit encore plus). _Comment tu sais qu'il a peur des blonds ?_

\- Dès qu'un homme ou une femme blonde apparaît à la télé, il triple de volume et commence à bondir comme une balle à rebond dans toute la pièce.

Prise d'un fou rire, Nicole éclata d'un rire contagieux à l'autre bout du fil. Hilare, les deux jeunes femmes se remirent doucement de leur émotion. Léna essuya les larmes agglutinées aux coins de ses yeux et poussa un soupir réjouit.

\- Puis, plus sérieusement, j'ai eu un invité blond tout à l'heure, Odin était tendu à l'extrême.

\- _Oh là, attends, quoi ?_ Freina Nicole. _J'ai bien entendu ? Y a un type, BLOND qui plus est qui est venu chez toi ?! Mais dis donc, tu es bien entreprenante ! Tu n'as pas sauté les étapes, au moins ?_

L'image de All Might sous sa vraie forme et dans son lit s'imposa dans son esprit. Cette vision lui procura une étrange sensation qu'elle préféra mettre sur le côté.

\- Hein ? Mais non, rien à voir ! Rit Léna, puis, il ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'être intéressé.

\- _Naaaan, tu lui es rentré dedans ?_

\- T'as fini, oui ? Je ne suis pas venue au Japon pour trouver l'âme-sœur. Qui plus est, j'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire du Baron.

Toute trace d'amusement disparut de la voix de Nicole.

\- _Raconte_, dit-elle.

\- Pour commencer, je travaille désormais avec la police locale, et nous avons fait une belle prise, hier soir. Devine qui on a chopé ?

\- _C'est un gars que je connais ?_

\- Ouip.

Réfléchissant silencieusement, Nicole finit par lâcher :

\- _Le connard roux qu'Alex a arrêté il y a quatre ans ?_

Clignant des yeux, Léna en perdit son latin. Fichtre. Elle ne s'attendait àce que son amie s'en souvienne si bien.

\- Bah merde... Tu m'épates, là.

\- _Ah ah, j't'en bouche un coin, hein ?_ Railla la voix électronique de Nicole. _Tu pensais pas que je m'en souviendrais, hein ? Avoue !_

Émettant un petit rire nasal, Léna approuva, ce qui fit rire encore plus Nicole.

\- _Eh bien, tu avais raison. J'ai été voir sur internet vite fait_.

\- Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- _Eh oh, je ne te permet pas. Donc, plus sérieusement, tu as arrêté ce salaud, c'est ça ?_

\- On peut dire ça. Je l'ai surtout fait parler. Il pensait que j'étais une tueuse à la solde du Baron, du coup, il a tout déballé pendant que l'inspecteur et ses équipiers enregistraient le tout.

Léna prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Nicky, il a balancé le Baron, dit Léna d'une voix grave. Il a tout balancé à propos d'Alex.

\- _Putain, tu te fous de moi ?_ Souffla son amie.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas si ce sera recevable devant un tribunal, et je t'avoue, ça m'est bien égal. Ce sera la première preuve parmi tant d'autres qui vont suivre.

Son amie émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- _Eh bien, tu n'as pas chômée. De mon côté, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment. Il n'y a que des petites frappes qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur Alter. Tu veux que je surveille ses alliés ? _

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- _Bien sûr que non ! Je te tiendrais au jus dès qu'il y aura une petite avancée. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- Continuer à taper dans la fourmilière. Étonnamment, le Baron a pas mal d'alliés au Japon. Je compte bien les faire tomber un a un.

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne, inquiétant Léna.

\- Nicole ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- _Oui, je suis là_.

Léna fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme entendit son amie pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_\- Léna, je sais mieux que quiconque pour quoi tu fais tout ça_, commença Nicole, soucieuse, _moi aussi, j'ai envie de voir ce salaud derrière les barreaux. Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est trop dangereux de faire ça toute seule ? Je n'ai pas envie d'enterrer un autre ami._

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'était vrai. Il n'y avait personne pour couvrir ses arrières. En réduisant à néant certaines associations de malfaiteurs, Léna allait s'attirer de nombreux ennemis.

Et elle en mourrait très certainement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, ni prochainement.

\- _Jamais, ce serait encore mieux_, grinça Nicole.

Riant de bon cœur, Léna lui donna sa parole, calmant son amie. Elles se promirent mutuellement de se tenir au courant avant de contempla l'écran noir de son téléphone.

Au fond d'elle-même, Léna espérait pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

**Mot de l'autrice**: Hello graines de héros ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Il est long, il y a surtout beaucoup d'explications par rapport aux personnages, pas beaucoup d'action non plus, mais je trouvai que c'était nécessaire au développement de l'histoire et des personnages. La suite arrivera prochainement !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il vous à plus et déplu (tant que c'est constructif). Si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, un petit vote est toujours le bienvenu ;) !  
Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


End file.
